


Tsukishima's Secret (and his Husband in crime)

by Themooncat



Series: The way to their Heart (is through their stomach) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Married Life, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou, and peanut M&M's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima Kei hates Peanut butter.





	Tsukishima's Secret (and his Husband in crime)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/ inspired by this: https://twitter.com/WholesomeMeme/status/1171408293518069761?s=20  
___________
> 
> ps. I don't condone lying about allergies, but I can also understand why some do. I just found this cute and wanted to write it for krtsk.  
_________________
> 
> Kuroo and Tsukishima are happily married (around 5 years) and living in Tokyo

Tsukishima hates peanut butter.

He doesn’t hate peanuts, in fact, he loves the peanut M&M’s. But he can’t stand peanut butter. 

He hates the way it smells, it nauseates him, and the texture is just– Eurgh! No. 

He’s tried it, don’t get him wrong there, he has. He had actually eaten it to see if it was as bad as it smelled… it was worse. Even if it’s the chunky type, he still gets that weird texture stuck in his teeth and on the roof of his mouth. It's just not for him. 

People don’t understand that there are others who don’t have the same preferences as them. So when they find out he doesn’t like peanut butter they find it weird. Tell him, “You’re missing out!” or “How can you hate peanut butter? It’s amazing!” Even when he’s explained to them, multiple times in some cases, why he doesn’t like it. He’s had so many people telling him how weird it was that he didn’t like peanut butter to the point where he got fed up and just started telling people that he was allergic to peanuts. 

Yes, he even managed to convince Yamaguchi and his other high school friends and classmates that he had developed a peanut allergy.

It worked. People got off his back as they “understood” that he couldn’t have peanut butter. But telling people he had a peanut allergy had a downfall… He couldn’t enjoy his favourite peanut M&M’s unless it was in the comfort of his own home, where no one else could see him indulge in his chocolate dipped secret. 

The only one who knows about his secret is his husband, Kuroo Tetsurou. (And his brother, but Akiteru lives in Miyagi and knows he won’t spill his secret to anyone.)   
  


They were at an office party when Tsukishima was close to revealing his secret. 

Why? Because there, on the food table, amongst the many snacks and dishes, was a bowl of peanut M&M’s. It was sitting there, calling out to him, but he couldn’t give in. Lest he cause a panic as his office mates believe he will die if he so much as licks a peanut. 

So instead he avoided that area of the food table, focusing instead on the fruits and cold cuts. But even then he couldn't stop secretly glancing at the bowl of heaven. He made small talk with the others and stuck by Kuroo’s side, hiding his pout in Kuroo’s neck when needed. The only time when he was able to take his mind off the peanut M&M’s was when he was dancing with his husband. Kuroo always surprised him with his moves and made him laugh.

They left the party once it started to die down, not seeing any reason to linger. 

Once home, Tsukishima went straight to their room. Took off his jacket and sat on the bed letting out a big sigh.

He did it. He didn’t give into the Peanut M&M’s temptation. 

He turned to smile at Kuroo when he joined him in the room, a kitchen tissue in hand. He had a sly smirk on his face that had Tuskishima raising an inquiring eyebrow with an amused smile. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tsukishima chuckled. 

Kuroo just smiled, big and cheeky, as he took off his jacket, placed the tissue on the bed and proceeded to empty out his pockets. Tsukishima stood up in shock, “Oh my gosh, Tetsu!” he exclaimed in delight as a bunch of peanut M&M’s poured out of his pockets and onto the tissue. 

Kuroo hugged him from behind and kissed him on his neck before whispering: “I was sneakily accumulating them all night for you, I saw the pain in your eyes and I had to save you.” He teased.

Tsukishima laughed and turned to kiss Kuroo properly. “I love you so much.” He sighed happily before digging into the peanut M&M’s and sharing them with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
